


Not About Superheroes Oscar movie sketches

by AnnaFugazzi



Series: Not About Superheroes [2]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFugazzi/pseuds/AnnaFugazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing of import here, I just started fiddling around with drawings from the Oscar movies mentioned in Not About Superheroes and wanted a place to put them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1-7

**Chapter 1: Bridge on the River Kwai**

Quote/paraphrase is from Bridge on the River Kwai: _"No 'showing them what the British soldier is capable of doing,' then?" asked Tony._

  
From Here to Eternity, 1954 

On the Waterfront, 1955

Marty, 1956

Around the World in 80 Days, 1957

The Bridge on the River Kwai, 1958

**Chapter 2: Ben-Hur**

Quote/paraphrase is from Gigi: _Why couldn't all Oscar movies be about puppies and sunshine? Why couldn't they skip this thing, and go straight to Gigi, which was apparently a lighthearted musical comedy whose greatest contribution to Western culture was a song called, "Thank Heaven For Little Girls"?_

Gigi, 1959

Ben-Hur, 1960

**Chapter 3: The Apartment**

Quote/paraphrase is from The Apartment: _Tony whistled. "I guess just because you wore the uniform didn't make you a Boy Scout. And you didn't stop yourself with a couple of them?"_

 

  
The Apartment, 1961

West Side Story, 1962

Lawrence of Arabia, 1963

**Chapter 4**

Quote/paraphrase is from Tom Jones: _Tony put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "You sure? Remember, 'heroes are mortal and not divine'?"_

 

  
Tom Jones, 1964

**Chapter 5: My Fair Lady**

Quote/paraphrase is from My Fair Lady: _"Wouldn't that be loverly?" Clint muttered._

...and from The Sound of Music: _"All right." He stepped back, his body protesting at the distance between them. "Fine. You go climb every mountain, ford every stream, all that bullshit."_

My Fair Lady, 1965 

The Sound of Music, 1966

**Chapter 6: In the Heat of the Night**

Quote/paraphrase is from In the Heat of the Night: _"Also, Sidney Poitier," said Clint. "'They call me Mr. Tibbs' himself, and the only black actor to ever win a Best Actor Oscar in the twentieth century."_

  
A Man for All Seasons, 1967

In the Heat of the Night, 1968

**Chapter 7: Oliver!**

Quote/paraphrase is from Oliver! _"Please, sir, may I have some more?" said the little boy on the screen, holding out his empty bowl for gruel._

 

  
Oliver! 1969

Midnight Cowboy, 1970


	2. Chapters 8-10

**Chapter 8: Patton**

Quote/paraphrase is from The Godfather: _One that seemed to screw with his eyesight, to the point where he'd bailed out of The Godfather screening before ever hearing the immortal 'made him an offer he can't refuse' line._

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/AnnaFugazzi/media/Oscars/NASH8-1.png.html)

Patton, 1971

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/AnnaFugazzi/media/Oscars/NASH8-2.png.html)

The French Connection, 1972

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/AnnaFugazzi/media/Oscars/NASH8-3.png.html)

The Godfather, 1973

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/AnnaFugazzi/media/Oscars/NASH8-4.png.html)

The Sting, 1974

**Chapter 9: One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest**

Quote/paraphrase is from One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest: _**Sanjay:** And a godamn marvel of modern science, yes, but maybe we need stop treating him like an asset or a symbol or a fucking science experiment and start treating him like a human being._

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/AnnaFugazzi/media/Oscars/NASH9-1.png.html)

The Godfather Part II, 1974

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/AnnaFugazzi/media/Oscars/NASH9-2.png.html)

One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, 1975

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/AnnaFugazzi/media/Oscars/NASH9-3.png.html)

Rocky, 1976

  
**Chapter 10: Ordinary People**

Quote/paraphrase is from Annie Hall: _"Uh... 'don't knock masturbation, 'cause it's sex with someone you love'?" Tony joked weakly._

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/AnnaFugazzi/media/Oscars/NASH10-1.png.html)

Annie Hall, 1977  


[](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/AnnaFugazzi/media/Oscars/NASH10-2.png.html)

The Deer Hunter, 1978  


[](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/AnnaFugazzi/media/Oscars/NASH10-3.png.html)

Kramer v. Kramer, 1979  


[](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/AnnaFugazzi/media/Oscars/e60fa920-9013-477e-ab04-3714aa3894df.png.html)

Ordinary People, 1980


	3. Chapters 11-13

**Chapter 11: Terms of Endearment**

Quote/paraphrase is from Chariots of Fire: _"And where does the power come from, to see the race to its end? From within,"_ said the earnest athlete on the screen to his spellbound audience."  


  


Chariots of Fire, 1981 

  


Gandhi, 1982

  


Terms of Endearment, 1983

**Chapter 12: Amadeus**

Quote/paraphrase is from Amadeus: _"You have to admit, after Fury, Hill is... OK, was it just me, or did she remind you of the line, 'I speak for all the mediocrities in the world' to a disturbing degree?"_

  


Amadeus, 1984

  


Out of Africa, 1985

  


Platoon, 1986

**Chapter 13: Dances With Wolves**  


Quote/paraphrase is from Rain Man: _Clint grinned. "And then we'll drive off to the mission. 'Course I'm an excellent driver."_

  


The Last Emperor, 1987  

  


Rain Man, 1988

  


 Driving Miss Daisy, 1989

  


Dances With Wolves, 1990

 


End file.
